simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Principate of Thracia
The Grand Principate of Thracia (In Sueloise: Megáli̱ Igemonía tou Thrakes) or simply know as Thracia its a Hellenian Principate (Slave Nation) in the Bavaro Bello Region in the continent of Draca Mixor, its Capital is Arcadiopolis Before Thracia becomes a Principate, is remembered as the Kingdom of Mauria,a set of Mauri city states governed by a aristocracy of presidents, but after the first expansion war in 3230 the Maurians lost its independence and becomes as part of Hellenian Empire,becoming the region and his habitants as Hellenic citizens by Basilika Decree, its capital was Arcadia Etymology The word itself derives from the Latin Thrācia, which comes from Ancient Suel Thrākē (Θρᾴκη), descending from Thrāks (Θρᾱξ/Θρᾴξ), meaning “Thracian”, ultimately being derived from thrāssō, meaning “to trouble, stir”. History Main Article: First Expansion War Before the war, The Principate was a Independient State named Kingdom of Mauria a presidential government of Mauri and Sarbian refugees based allied with the Defunct Parsian Empire, after the First Expansion War, Mauria was anexioned by the Hellenian Empire following a Basilika decree declaring the annexation of territory and the rename of the country as a Thracia (Thrakes in Hellene) since then Mauria lost its independence and becomes a Slave Nation of the Hellenes Thracia becomes a Principate governed by a Exarch, a viceroy named by the Basileus, the first one is Manuel Bagrationi, a Suel/Lucanian Diplomat and bureacrat with the hard mision of manage the new and destroyed country Economic Crisis (3220 - 3227) War brought more than 700,000 deaths and seriously destroyed capital annexation brought not only the expansion of empire now, but also a serious supply problem and start the economic crisis that had to seriously address Exarch, destroyed almost all industries war, lack of basic supplies and the low productivity of the region forced the emperor to facilitate nearly 500 million drachmas to defray the necessary expenses of rebuilding and stabilizing the economy of the principate The exarch reorganized the country's ruling based on Lucanian local governments, low government salaries and closed inefficient industries to cheaper costs and nationalized a construction company to meet the needs of the country, built nearly 10 service corporations and after 3 years of crisis, the country managed to stabilize economically After 3 years of loss, the country stabilized economically and managed by a migration plan to repatriate enough people to rebuild the country, this growth caused a massive blow of unemployment caused demand for employability and lack of opportunities in the construction industry was weakened, the common market demand made the situation untenable and exarch was forced to restart all contracts with local markets and redesigned the country's financial system, with the help of the Imperial Government and support from Gaian financial advisors Hellenization of Thracia In 3222 as as part of a project of national identity, the emperor ordered via imperial decree the "Romanization" of all Thracia, renaming all cities, counties and towns to Hellenes and Maurian names, compulsory Hellenic education and control of all the regional administration, the law of national identity had strong repercucción in the region, many renowned Lucani towns and many refugees were forced to learn Suel, exarch Bagrationi convinced the imperial council to soften the law in the region just to optimize the economic recovery of the country and make a smooth transition to avoid imperial resentments, the emperor agreed and published a decree of cultural tolerance in the region, but with acceptance conditions as imperial culture as romans. The Empire Hellenized most of the region and by extending the imperial administration to rule and renamed most of the region with Hellenic names, except for some people who kept his Maurian identity (since its annexation in 3220, only the capital changed its name, but administrative priorities and national consciousness of later years forced the rule in the total turnover of the names of the region) New Hope Geography Thracia has a total area of 25,713 km2 (9,928 sq mi). It lies between latitudes 40° and 43° N, and mostly between longitudes 20° and 23° E (a small area lies east of 23°). Thracia has some 748 km (465 mi) of boundaries, shared with Romania (62 km or 39 mi) to the North, Daltona and Pilotte to the south,and the Sea of Marmora in both sides of their country. It is a transit way for shipment of goods from Romania, through the Pannonian Basin, towards South. It is part of a larger region also known as Alietta The hilly Southern parts of Thracia and the flat plains of Alabonia in the center and east (which is part of the Pannonian Basin) are traversed by major rivers such as Sava, Drava, Koita and Valune. The Valune, one of the longest rivers of Auriga Bella, runs through the city of Massambria in the center and forms part of the border with Romania. The central and western regions near thecoastline and islands consist of low mountains and forested highlands. Natural resources found in the country in quantities significant enough for production include oil, coal, bauxite, low-grade iron ore, calcium, gypsum, natural asphalt, silica, mica, clays, salt and hydropower. Climate Most of Thracia has a moderately warm and rainy continental climate. Mean monthly temperature ranges between −3 °C (27 °F) (in January) and 18 °C (64 °F) (in July). The coldest parts of the country are Licarios and Ephesia where snowy forested climate is found at elevations above 1,200 metres (3,900 feet). The warmest areas of Thracia are at the coastline and especially in its immediate hinterland characterised by the Mediterranean climate, as the temperature highs are moderated by the sea. Consequently, temperature peaks are more pronounced in the continental areas—the lowest temperature of −35.5 °C (−31.9 °F) was recorded on 3 February 2919 in Arcadiopolis, and the highest temperature of 42.4 °C (108.3 °F) was recorded on 5 July 1950 in Cephalonia. Mean annual precipitation ranges between 600 millimetres (24 inches) and 3,500 millimetres (140 inches) depending on geographic region and prevailing climate type. The least precipitation is recorded in the outer islands (Ares, Agios, Alassan and Prisas) and in the eastern parts of the country, however in the latter case, it is mostly occurring during the growing season. The maximum precipitation levels are observed on the Dinara mountain range and in Alabonia. Prevailing winds in the interior are light to moderate northeast or southwest, and in the coastal area prevailing winds are determined by local area features. Higher wind velocities are more often recorded in cooler months along the coast, generally as bura or less frequently as sirocco. The sunniest parts of the country are the outer islands, Paras and Torcola, where more than 2700 hours of sunshine are recorded per year, followed by the southern Sea of Marmora area in general, northern Protoxion coast, and Alabonia, all with more than 2000 hours of sunshine per year. Biodiversity Thracia can be subdivided between a number of ecoregions because of its climate and geomorphology, and the country is consequently one of the richest in Auriga Bella in terms of biodiversity. There are four types of biogeographical regions in Thracia—Mediterranean along the coast and in its immediate hinterland, Alpine in most of Lika and Alabonia, Pannonian along Drava and Valune, and continental in the remaining areas. One of the most significant are karst habitats which include submerged karst, such as Alietta and Pirca canyons and tufa barriers, as well as underground habitats. The Pirca geology harbours approximately 7,000 caves and pits, some of which are habitat of the only known aquatic cave vertebrate—the olm. Forests are also significantly present in the country, as they cover 2,490,000 hectares (6,200,000 acres) representing 44% of Thracian land surface. The other habitat types include wetlands, grasslands, bogs, fens, scrub habitats, coastal and marine habitats. In terms of phytogeography, Thracia is a part of the Boreal Kingdom and is a part of Illyrian and Central European provinces of the Circumboreal Region and the Realmo Labano province of the Mediterranean Region. Government & Administration ]]Thracia is a principality of the umelian Empire, it means they united politically and its territory is considered part of the imperial administration since the basilika decree of 3223 which annexed it was before Alietta and all the country. The main government exerts an exarch appointed by the Basileus, in charge of the management of imperial rule and is the representative in the territory, the exarch is responsible not only for the regional administration, but ensures the economic and political interests of the empire, may appoint local councilors for better management, as well form their own committee and advise on the appointment of Eparches and Domestikos. Since 3223 Thracia has representation in the Parliament in Auronopolis The imperial office of the principate is in Arcadiopolis, near Nassau municipality Administrative Divisions Main Article: Administrative Divisions The Principate since antiquity was divided by Lucanian city states where each ruled according to their competence and without major problems between these states, after the Hellenian-Maurian War and the Basilika Decree of 3230 the Principate is divided in 6 Eparches and 3 Themas forcing the Lucanians to get used to the new administration, it follows the same imperial parameters in local and regional administration Economy The economy in Thracia was "stable" in economic terms, the short history of the principality to its economy caused absolutely unstable and dependent on the imperial treasury, after the violent annexation of territory to the empire, led to the departure of nearly 1,000,000 people and the destruction of many jobs, the exarch has had several problems in order to stabilize the country, focusing its workforce in the sectors of industry and mining mainly being dependent empire in the service sector and market premises for the sale of various materials Thracia in 10 years has gone through a long economic crisis which had to intervene finance ministry personally advised by economists from Gaia, where after various reforms relocated to different workers in the mining industry and created various sources of state employment, especially in chemistry and in the extraction of oil and sand, these reforms the economy has risen slightly in recent years, but industry remains dependent on the imperial treasury and is in a precarious position to compete with other markets, the country have little corporations in agriculture and food, imports various products as services and other materials. Recently was accepted in The Union Common Market in order to attract CEO'S and Enterprises Infraestructure ]]The highlight of Thracia recent infrastructure developments is its rapidly developed motorway network, largely built in the late 3220. By September 3225, Thracia had completed more than 1,100 kilometres (680 miles) of motorways, connecting Arcadiopolis to most other regions and following various continental routes. The busiest motorways are the A1, connecting Arcadiopolis to Massambria and the A3, passing east–west through northwest Thracia and Alabonia. A widespread network of state roads in Thracia acts as motorway feeder roads while connecting all major settlements in the country. The high quality and safety levels of the Thracian motorway network were tested and confirmed by several programs. Thracia has an extensive rail network spanning 2,722 kilometres (1,691 miles), including 985 kilometres (612 miles) of electrified railways and 254 kilometres (158 miles) of double track railways. The most significant railways in Thracia are found within the Imperial Corridors of Arcadiopolis-Euxodion and Arcadiopolis-Artea, crossing all the country. The busiest cargo seaport in Thracia is the Port of Arcadiopolis and the busiest passenger ports are Thesselia and Artea. In addition to those, a large number of minor ports serve an extensive system of ferries connecting numerous islands and coastal cities in addition to ferry lines to several cities in south of Romania and Mount Agios. The largest river port is Valunar, located on the Valune. There are 610 kilometres (380 miles) of crude oil pipelines in Thracia, connecting the Port of Arcadiopolis oil terminal with refineries in Romania, as well as several transhipment terminals. The system has a capacity of 20 million tonnes per year. The natural gas transportation system comprises 2,113 kilometres (1,313 miles) of trunk and regional natural gas pipelines, and more than 300 associated structures, connecting production rigs, the Okoli natural gas storage facility, 27 end-users and 37 distribution systems. Demography Category:Hellenic Empire Category:Countries